1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an electrical part disposed between an electrical part such as a semiconductor device (called as “IC package” hereinlater), and a printed circuit board to thereby realize electrical connection of the electrical part to the printed circuit board.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In a known art, there has been provided an IC socket, as “socket for an electrical part” as, for example, shown in FIG. 10, which is provided with a socket body 1 having a recessed portion 1a in which a contact pin 2 is accommodated, and a printed circuit board 3 is arranged on the lower side of the socket body 1 and an IC package as the electrical part is disposed on the upper side thereof, though not shown.
The contact pin 2 is formed with a lower first contact portion 2a and an upper second contact portion 2b, as viewed in FIG. 10, and a substantially U-shaped spring portion 2c is formed between these first and second contact portions 2a and 2b. The first contact portion 2a is contacted to the printed circuit board 3 and the second contact portion 2b is, on the other hand, connected to a terminal of the IC package so that the printed circuit board 3 and the IC package terminal are electrically connected by means of the contact pin 2.
According to such electrical connection, a performance test of the IC package is carried out by using an IC test device, and in accordance with the test results, products of IC packages are classified into good ones and defective ones.
However, in such conventional structure, there has been adopted a structure for ensuring contacting pressure between the printed circuit board 3 and the IC package terminal by urging both the contact portions 2a and 2b by the U-shaped spring portion 2c. Accordingly, it is obliged for the U-shaped portion to have a relatively long length and have a long electrical path in order to ensure a proper displacement of the contact portions 2a and 2b. It is therefore difficult to carry out the performance test of the IC package of high frequency in a good state, thus being inconvenient.